The unforgettable year
by Mrs.odair64
Summary: Emma Primrose Mellark didn't want a sweet sixteen Party but her parents did. So now all there friends are coming to see Emma . Will Emma Make new friends,will she fell in love, or will she make new enemys.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it

The beginning

My name is Emma Primrose Mellark. I am 15 almost 16. I know what you are thing omg the daughter of the star-crossed loves. While some days I wish I wasn't. There are days when we have interviews at our house. They are mainly about how the star-crossed lovers life is after the rebellion. I know about the Hunger Games and everything I found out when I was 13. It was only so I now why dad has attacks and why mom screams in her sleep and wakes me and my brother up. I have a little brother named Tobias Cinna Mellark. He is about has my dads blond hair and my moms grey eyes. I have my moms black hair and my dads blue eyes. I can paint and am I great baker but I am not a girly girl but I can sing. My weapon is a knife and I am an ok at archery. My brother he can shoot perfectly and is amazing with frosting he is the most hunter in the family after mom. It is almost my 16 birthday and my parents want to throw a party I said no but they went and throw one anyway. The only people going are there victor friends and some of my friends not to many of my friends through. So I have to share my room with two girls name Brionna and Tris for a month. I don't even know them all I know is that Brionna is my Age and Tris is Toby's ages. Tobias has to share to with Two guys named Finn and Thomas. The 3 guest rooms are for adults only. The week before everyone is coming to the last week of school. I was at my locker talking to My best friend Bella telling her everything and who was going and she freaked out when I told her Finn was going. Bella is a girly girl but when I am around she acts like she is like me when she isn't I know that for sure. After I told her about Finn she looked like she was going to faint her red hair looked like string she was that white. "Finnick Odair Junior is going to your house for a month you are so lucky!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "you thing having a jerk boy at my house is lucky while you are so wrong." Bella turned red like her hair." The most popular guy in the world and hottest is going to your house and you don't feel lucky." I shut my locker and was about to walk away when I said "Yeah I feel so lucky Not." The rest of the school day went in a blurry when Toby and I were walking home I saw I package at our house it was huge. Toby run up to read who it was for and Said it was for me. I looked shocked no one would ever send me anything. Toby helped me open it and inside was ...

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the unforgettable year thank you for reading - 64


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :) I am so happy I have followers. I didn't think anyone would like my story. My best friend help me with this Chapter I hope you enjoy it. 64

the surprise

Was a dress who would send me a dress. There was a note attached to it that read "Dear Emma, Happy Birthday I have seen you since you were a baby. You are sixteen now and I wish I could go to your party but I can't. I have capitol business to attend to I wish I could go. Also that ass Haymitch is going to be there and I don't want to be around him. I miss you and wish you a Happy Birthday. Love Effie Trinket." She rolls her eyes and Looks back to see what Toby is doing. He took the dress out of the box and was try it on over his clothes. He looked like funny it was to big and long for him. Her went and stroke pose to make me laugh. I walked inside and slammed the note on the counter and went to my room. I was wondering who this Effie person was and why she hate Haymitch. I went and grabbed my phone of it's charger and Started to text Bella. I texted "I just get the worst birthday present ever." Bella replied back a couple seconds later ask what it was. It was Yellow and a really light orange it went down to my knees and had no selves. There was shoes to they were the same color as the dress with a ring of pearls around the middle. It was a pretty dress but nothing I would wear. When my Parents get home from the bakery and saw the box outside. Mom looked in and saw what it was while dad went inside and saw the note on the counter and showed mom it after he finished reading. They both called me down and ask why I had left the box of me outside. I just looked at them like they were crazy they think I would want a dress while they were wrong. The first think I did beside answer there question was ask who is Effie. At first they didn't answer and looked at each then Dad say "Effie was the escort when the hunger games were around. She escort the district 12 tributes and victors. We haven't seen her in a long time." Then they told me I have to wear the Effie give me to my party I don't want to. I went ugh and stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut wondering way they never told me about Effie. I fell asleep before dinner watching t.v. in my room. I awoke to Toby jumping on my Bed trying to wake me up. When she was awoke enough she yelled at him and told him to get out of her room. Then she got ready for the day wear shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of converse high tops. She realized after she was ready that she was staving so she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She found her mom cooking and not very well if I say so myself. So I went to the fridge and get leftover pancakes dad made yesterday. Which is ten times better then mom's cooking it smelt like she was going to burn the house down from just trying to cook bacon. Today is a half day of school which is good because Toby and I need to go hunting with mom we run out of meat yesterday. After I ate I decided to walk to school so I left. While Tobias has to take the bus. When I got to school I just went to class I don't need any books it is the last week of school. The weird thing was I was the first one to class I am never first I am always last. School was even boring then yesterday we did nothing but sit around. When the last bell of the day rang I dashed to the lower grade school to get Toby. We run home and dropped our stuff off. We got our bows and arrows and I got my knifes. We then went in our back yard and walked to where what my mom called the fence use to be before the broke it. I went in the woods and looked for mom. I found her with a couple of squirrels and a deer. I got right to what I do. When we were done I had 9 squirrels and 1 bird. Toby had 12 birds and 4 squirrels. Mom had the most she had 14 birds 10 squirrels and a deer. When we got home dad was there waiting for something to cook we give him a 3 of the squirrels and put the rest in the fridge. Dad made squirrel soup and biscuits. while I help set the table and Toby watch some stupid little kid show. After dinner Toby went to sleep. I didn't I stayed up video chatting Bella and showing her the dress and talking about how school is almost over. When we were video chatting Bella fell asleep and it was funny because she made like a duck face in her sleep so I screen shot it and put it as my back round. I fell asleep after midnight. When I awoke my brother was blowing a air horn in my air. I took it and did it his ear right back. He took it back and run out. I did the same routine as yesterday but I had waffles that dad made fresh. After school I was watching t.v when out of know where the was a knock on the door I except mom to get it so I just keeping watch tv the next thing I know there is an axe in the front door then another axe. Mom came and open the door to...

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Also just so you know Toby is Tobias nickname. I will update when I can.- 64


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy,

Strangers

Some woman and a girl that didn't look happy were at my house they had axes and just broke my front door. My Mom said hi to the woman and called her Johanna. She must be Johanna Mason who the girl is i don't know. Mom said hello to the girl and asked what her name was she said Brionna Mason. This is the girl I have to share my room with for a month. I went up to them and said hi then asked why they were looked at me and i was so scared she looked like she want to kill me for asking. Johanna answered with "We are here early to spend more time with Katniss and Peeta and there kids do you have a problem with that girl.I guess you are Emma. Yes I am Emma and i guess you are Johanna Mason and that is your daughter." I pointed to the girl who looked like she going to kill me. Johanna pushed in front of me and though the front entrance with her daughter right behind her. Johanna went straight to one of the guest rooms like she know where everything was in the house when she does not. While Brionna was standing still in her place with no clue where to go. So I took her to my room where she will be staying. I have a master bedroom my walls are green, orange,purple, and yellow because they are my favorite colors. The ceiling looks like they sky at night and has stars everywhere. In my room i have a tv, closet, bathroom, a dresser, and a queen size bed. There was now 2 twin sized beds in my room. She picked the last bed on the end and put her luggage on the bed then she went downstairs and come back up stairs with her axes. She put it down on the bed and open her suitcase and get a case out and put her axes in it. I have no clue how I will sleep knowing she has a axe and can kill me in my sleep. My Dad called as down for dinner a few seconds after she put her luggage back under the bed. then we went downstairs and I could smell the cooked birds and squrriel stew and biscuits I could smell dessert to but wasn't sure what it was. when I get to the kitchen Johanna was all ready Pigging out and Tobias had a strange look toward her. I sit down next to Toby and told her who Johanna was and who Brionna was. Then I get a bowl of squirrel stews and a little bit of bird and a biscuits. Nothing interesting happen during dinner beside Johanna basically eating everything. For dessert we had chocolate cake and my moms favorite cheese buns. After that i fell asleep texting Bella. Toby woke me up again screaming that it was the last day of school I was so happy i hugged him. Then i get ready i put on a dress and flats and did a braid in my hair like the one my mom does.I was so happy I wear a dress weird but every year on the last day of school I wear a dress because i'm always so happy school is over. Brionna was made to go to school with me. She was down stairs eating when i was done getting ready. She wear jeans a tank top a sweat shirt and her boots. Even through it was like 75 degrees out but whatever. When i got downstairs Brionna was done eating so i grabbed an apple and we left for school with Toby right in the middle of us. When we got to school everyone was looking at Brionna like she was an alien. Toby was on his way to the lower grades right when we get on school grounds. I took Brionna to first period and explained to the teacher why she was here. Every class we had to say a little about the rebellion and the hunger games. I said everything because by the time i was done talking the bell would ring it was very annoying. When the last bell of the day rang all the girls including me started screaming but Brionna she stayed quite. Then everyone run out of the school screaming "summer'. Then I run home with Brionna behind me. When we get home I wanted to go swimming so i ask Brionna if she had a bathing suit she did. So she changed in the bathroom and I put on a purple one piece and jean shorts and i put on my hunt boots. Then i waited for Brionna who come out in a blue one piece with her jeans on over it she had her boots on to. Then we went downstairs and got some leftovers from yesterday and ate that for lunch. Then i wrote a note telling who ever see's it where we are. Then we went to the meadow i picked a flower and put it in my hair it was a primrose like my died aunt prim her name was Primrose like the flower. Then we continued our walk to the lake. When we got there i took my boots and shorts off and jumped in. It was nice and cool Brionna took her time coming in. She looked bored so i went up and splashed her and she splashed me right back. She finally talked and full introduced herself. She was tell me that 10 miniture before we left that she was told she was coming here and she didn't want to because she had plans with her texted them on the train and they made plans for when she come back though. Brionna was really nice she said she was friends with Finn and he is really nice but has jerky friends. After around an hour we left and went home dad was cooking dinner he was making lamb stew my mom's favorite. After dinner I was video chatting Bella when Brionna come in. "Who is that that just walked in to your room? That is Brionna she is staying here for a month." Right after I said that Bella just hang up on me i didn't even now why. I started talking to Brionna and we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up at 12:30 and Brionna wasn't in the room anymore. So i got dressed and went downstairs I grabbed leftovers and right when i finished the door bell rang. I got up to get it and there was this really hot boy and a pretty woman.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter i will try to update tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I know you are so happy for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

sea boy

The woman looked like I had meet her before the boy I'm not sure but he was hot. My mom and Johanna come out of the kitchen which I didn't see them go into. They went up and hugged the woman. Then Brionna come out of her mom's guest room and run up to the boy and hugged him. While I just was standing there awkwardly with no clue who this people where. Then the woman come up and hugged me and asked if I had remembered her. I just looked at her then I flashback come to min, I was four and I was on the beach in district 4 with a boy who was about 5. Then the woman I'm looking at now come out and I called her Annie. She called us inside and told us we had to play inside because it was going to rain. I looked at the boy next to me and said in my four year old voice" what do we do now Finny?" then the flashback ended and I was back at home in district 12 with this woman still hugging me. I looked up at and know she was Annie Cresta Odair. I finally answer her question with " you are Annie Cresta Odair I went to your house when I was little until I started school and that is your son Finn Odair." She finally let go of me and had a big smile on her face like she was happy I remembered her and her son I was just amazed I remembered something from when I was four I can when I can barely remember last week. Then my mom forget who Finn was and ask him who he was. Johanna replied to her with" brainless that is Finnick son Finn she more of whispered it in her ear. Brionna took Finn in and took him over by me will Annie went and talked to my Dad and Toby. Shit Finn was even hotter up close he had bronze hair and sea green eyes. Brionna looked at me with a look like say something but I couldn't I was just looking at him. So he said the first words" Hello beautiful" that get me mad he is all ready trying to flirt with me really what is wrong with him. I looked at him and said" Hi" " do you remember me Emma and the name you use to call me" Yes I do remember you finn And I use to call you Finny". After that I walked away when everyone was talking and no one was looking at me I went up the stairs and in the extra room which is Dad and mines painting room. I started painting it was a picture of a beach I think one in district four with two people walking down by the water holding hands and smiling at each other. When I was done no one was in the room so I went down the hall the my extra room because Toby and I each have a extra room where our weapons and talents are keep. Mine is sound proof so no one can hear me I went in and put my painting on the wall where I could found remember. Then I started sing hanging tree when I was done I know someone was in hear I could hear them breathing. I have hunting ears like my mom. I looked to where I heard the breathing an saw Finn but no one else he started clapping when I looked at him. " I didn't know you could sing Emma you are really good." I looked at him then just walked out I grabbed some knifes went in my room and got my hunting gear and left I walked to the meadow then went n the woods and made a target so I would have something I could aim my knifes out that weren't animals. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and I know there were getting worried because my phone kept going off but I didn't check it. When I did check my phone it was around 2 pm so I walked to Bella's house but on my way there it started rain so I had to run to her house. When I get there a rang her door bell hoping she would answer and not her annoying sister. I was so happy when Bella answered she asked me what I was doing in the rain. I just shrugged because I didn't know either she pulled me inside we it was warm. Now one but her was home "thank god" Bella's family is ok but her sister is so annoying and her parents are nice but strict. I was telling her about the past few days and when she find out when was at my house she freaked out and begged me to take her there. So the next thing I know I'm at my house will Bella talks to Finn more of trying to flirt with him but he isn't flirting back while I am talking to Brionna and laughing at Bella trying to flirt. It was about 2 hours later when it stopped rain so I took Finn on a tour of the town with Bella and Brionna. During the our Finn stayed close to me and I think Bella kind freaked him which is no surprise. We get home at 5 after we dropped Bella off Which I could tell on Finn and Brionna's face it made them happy. When we get home my parents jumped on me because before when I was here with Bella they didn't see me so they didn't know I was home. After they were done dinner was ready and Annie help make it will Johanna sit around complaining that it took forever to cook. At dinner a lot of interesting happens like Toby made milk come out of his nose because we were all making him laugh that much and Finn sit next to me which I didn't like, Johanna ate more then the day before, and Brionna was making fun of Finn and me and saying how cute of a couple we would be I didn't agree with her. For dinner we had fish because Annie made my mom going fishing and we had some bread from district four and it was shaped like star fish. After dinner I left without asking and went to my room without another word. I was mad but I don't know why so I put in my least favorite movie called twilight just for a laugh it worked a little. The next thing I now Finn and Brionna were in my room I figured I should talk to him because I have been kind a rude and he only said one thing. He really is nice and super funny I became really good friends with him fast and the next thing you know I fell asleep with my head in his lap. I was awoke by my brother farting in my face then Brionna And Finn throwing pie in my face. I went up to them and take some the pie off my face and splattered it on there faces. Then told them to get out so I kind take a shower and get this pie out of my hair. I get a cute orange shirt with flowers, black jean shirts and undergarments. I went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower. When I got out I heard people taking outside the door I just ignored them and get dressed. I come out and Brionna and Finn where back in my room and Finn was begging to watch a movie so I had him and Brionna pick one out. They picked a movie called "house at the end of the street" it is a good movie I had Finn siting with me on my bed and Brionna on the foot of my bed. Brionna was scared at all and I wasn't either because I have seen it so many times. The door bell rang so I went downstairs to get it but mom was already there. There was Man an two kids the man walked up and hugged my mom calling her Catnip.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should write tomorrow. Bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it.

Mom didn't look happy with this men hugging her so she back away. Then Johanna come out and break up the tense she said" Why are you here and who are they?" He looked mad at her but not mad. He said" I'm here because Peeta invited me and this are my kids Thomas and Tris." He point to the boy then the girl the boy looked shy but not hot like Finn he didn't have a lot of muscle but looked pretty buff. Brionna come down from upstairs with Finn behind her she looked at the boy then winked at him so I'm guessing she liked him. Mom finally moved away from the door letting the Man and Thomas and Tris in I still don't know who the man is but I think I saw him in one of the pictures in the book mom and dad made with people from the hunger games that they were in and the rebellion. It was a picture of mom and this man in the woods in the description it said Gale and Katniss in the woods hunting for meat. That man must be Gale Hawthorne he was mom's best friend till he created the bomb that killed aunt prim. I looked at Finn with a look like we should get out of here he understand and was shaking his head agreeing. Brionna was talking to Thomas when Finn and I sneak out we went to the meadow the place I figured no one would think to look for. I remembered before I went downstairs I put a swim suit on because I didn't realize it wasn't undergarments till now. I walked the rest of the way to the lake with Finn trailing behind me. When we get there I took my shoes of and put my feet in the water it was kind a cold but kind warm not cold enough to not jump in. When I looked over Finn was in the water so I took my shorts off and shirt and land them next to my hunting boots. I was wearing a orange bikini with yellow poke a dots. I went back to where I was and the next thing I know I was on Finn's shoulder as he pulled me in the water with him. He then hold me in his arms about to drop me in I was scream so loudly it hurt my own ears then he dropped me and I inhaled air before I hit the ground. I swam up to him and grabbed his angle pulling him with me. I swam up to shore right before I run out of air but Finn didn't come up. I started freaking out so I went under and was looking for him when out of now where someone grabbed my arm and i screamed under water then I couldn't breath but who ever it was pulled me out. Finn was laughing so hard I looked him and started yelling at him " Finn don't ever do that again you scared me and I though you were dead." He started apologizing in a mocking way begging for his life to be spared but I could stay mad him he was making me life to much. " As queen I well give you an extra day to live but you must promise to never scare me like that again." Finn replayed with " yes my queen do you want anything else my queen." I just laughed at him and shook my head no. After I couple hours my phone went off so we got out it was Brionna.

"Where are you guys"

"At the lake we are going to the bakery do you want to meet as there"

"Sure I'm bring Thomas and Tris and Tobias are real hitting it off."

"ok see you soon"

"Finn we are going to the bakery and meeting Brionna and Thomas" Ok Emma " He put his Shirt back on covering his abs which were really hot and must have notice I was staring because he asked " Emma are you Checking me out? No I'm not I was just looking behind you" I could feel by checks heating up I was blushing and he could tell. " you know you are a bad liar Em. Did he just call me Em he gave me a nickname. I put my shorts and shirt on and boots and took Finn to my dad's bakery. Dad was working so I said hi and walked to the back I get some cookies, bread, and cheese buns. Then I went back out and found my friends sitting at a table in the corner by the window. I put the plate down and we all dug in. After that we walked around town we stopped at the mall so I could get a new shorts because I need more. Then we walked home and when we get home Johanna was asleep on the couch, Tris and Tobias were outside and Mom and Annie were in the kitchen cooking dinner. I took them upstairs to my room will Finn and I sit on my bed and Thomas on his sister and Brionna on her bed. I was talking to Finn and Brionna and Thomas were talking when my video chat started going off. I put it in between Finn and I because it was Bella and she wanted to see Finn. Finn gave me a pain look and I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. Bella looked at us and asked " Emma are Finn and you dating?" " no we aren't Bella" I moved my head and then we had to go because Dinner was ready. During dinner Gale was catching up with everyone and I think Toby and Tris were holding hands under the table. After that everyone went up stairs Toby and Tris went to sleep will Brionna, Thomas, Finn and I started watching a movie called the perks of being a wallflower. Finn and I were sitting on my bed and Brionna and Thomas were squished on Brionna's bed half way though the movie I fell asleep on Finn's chest. When I woke up finn was still asleep and he didn't move from where he was and Thomas was on the floor sleep and Brionna on her bed. I got up and on my phone was a text from Bella I was so shocked as to what it said. I could replay I just want to curl in a ball and cry now. The text said...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 everyone is there finally. A lot of different pov in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

On my phone it said " you little bitch" from Bella I don't know what I did and what to text her back so I get my hunting boots and put I sweat shirt on and I run to the meadow and into the woods and hide in my cave. I curled up in a ball and started crying.

Katniss pov.

Toby jumped on Peeta and my bed screaming something I sat up asking what he was saying Peeta sat up to. He said" Emma is gone and we don't know were she is we looked every where but cant find her I think she run away. I looked at Peeta so worried and he know that Peeta asked toby who saw her last toby said Finn, Brionna and , Thomas did. Why would she just run away like that she knows better I could feel the tears coming but I need to stay strong not worry Toby. I told Toby go down stairs and go sat with Tris and watch TV we will handily this. He run out of the room and the tear started spilling out of my eyes Peeta held me in his arms saying relaxing things like she will come back, she didn't run away, we will find her. After like 10 minutes I stopped cry get up and get dressed and walked down the hall to Emma's room her friends were in there they all looked scared and shocked mainly Finn I find her phone on the ground. I open it to a text from Bella I didn't like what it said so I text her back saying don't talk to my daughter like that -Katniss. I put her phone in my pocket and told them to come with me we are going searching I get Gale up so he could help and didn't dare wake Johanna up and I left Annie alone because I don't want to make her upset. Peeta stayed to watch Toby and Tris also to make breakfast before Johanna wakes up and starts complaining. I walked them to the meadow because I figured she would go in the woods Finn, Brionna, and Thomas spilt up from me and gale to find her. Her phone vibrated it was Bella " Sorry Katniss but where is Emma and why didn't she answer?" I get so mad at her I just text back "she run away because of you now leave as alone." Gale was talking to me about his life in district two and his kids and how he missed the woods in district 12 and hunting with me. Then I stopped and asked a question I was wondering " gale why isn't your wife here?" He froze in place I think I saw a tear or two coming out of his he looked at me and I was right he was crying. Gale replied but tears still coming out of his eyes " She died giving birth to Tris and I loved her more then I ever loved you when I fell for you." I feel so bad for him but I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him.

Finn's pov.

When I woke up and Emma wasn't there and her phone was on the floor and he hunting boots gone I didn't know what to think. I run to Tobias room and told him he run to his parents room and told them. Well he did that I went back to Emma's room I woke up Thomas and Brionna. Brionna looked at me and said "wtf do you want I'm trying to sleep." I told her Emma was gone and she shot up right away I saw she was worried but then relaxed and said " she is mostly like at her bitchy friend's house." I didn't replay because I now she wasn't after about 15 minutes Katniss come in and picked Emma's phone up and opened it reading a text. Katniss didn't look happy about it she replayed back then was telling us we were going to search for Emma with her. We went down stairs and Tobias and Tris were watching TV and Peeta in the kitchen Katniss went down the hall to Gale's guest room and then come back with him I guess he is coming with us. She walked as to the meadow then we split up Brionna, Thomas and me went one way the way to the lake and Katniss and gale went the other way. On the way I left Thomas and Brionna and went on my own to the lake were I heard someone crying. I walked closer to were I heard the crying. I find a cave and went inside I take my phone out and put the light on and there was Emma laying on the ground curled up in a ball crying. I went up to her and put my arms around her then she stopped crying. She told me everything that happen. Then I get a text from Thomas asking where I was I told him I would meet Brionna, Katniss, Gale and him at the house. I look down at Emma and she looked just as pretty as she always does. I kissed her forehead then picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her house on the way she made me promise not to till anyone about her cave. I made her promise never to run away like that again. When we got back everyone come over to me and Emma some crying and some relieved she is back.

Emma's pov.

It took them a couple hours to find me but Finn found me and put his arms around me when he saw I was crying. Once his arms were around me I stopped crying and I felt safe like my mom feels when my dads arms are around her after she has a nightmare. Finn made me tell him everything then he get a text after he replied to the text he picked me up in his arms and walked me home in his arms on the way home I made him promise never to tell anyone about my cave and he made me promise never to run away again. When we got home everyone come up to Finn and I My dad took me out of Finn's arms and hugged me then mom and Toby come and joined in on the hug. Then everyone was in the hug even Johanna. Everyone let go and Dad put me down and told me " Emma never do that again I will ground you. You scared everyone never ever do that again." Emma looked at her parents and nodded her head then went to her room with Finn behind her. Brionna and Thomas were no where to be found but I don't care I just want to watch a movie and be alone. Finn stayed with me as we watched Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone. Finn stay with me the rest of the day like he was watching me I trusted him now more then I did a few days ago. I looked up at Finn when the movie was over I asked him " Finn do you trust me now or not because I won't break my promise." He said back " Emma I trust you and I always have. Ever since we were little." I fell asleep on Finn's shoulder and I woke up to the door bell ranging no one get it and it rang again so I down stairs and get it. Bella's was standing at my door it was raining and see was soaked. I looked at her and wanted to slam the door in her face but I didn't because she most likely wouldn't leave. She looked up at me and said " Emma I'm so sorry I didn't mean to send that text to you." " Sure Bella sure you didn't but I forgive you but I don't want to be best friends anymore just friends." " Ok Emma I just go then." " Bye Bella see you soon." I'm happy I did that my best friend right now is Finn who is asleep on my bed. I went up to my room grabbed a short sleeve shirt and long pajama pants and undergarments and went and took a shower. When I got out it was 11 at night so I decide to go to bed. I laid under the covers and put them on Finn's sleeping body and snuggled in to him and fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!I Hope you enjoy.

Getting ready for the party

"bang" I woke up to the shattering of glasses from down stairs. I get out of bed and run down the stairs I fell on the last stair landing on my face. I get up right away and run to the living room to find Haymitch past out on my couch with a shattered beer bottle next to him. I run upstairs to get mom so she could wake him up. When I get to mom's room I shaker her shoulder and whispered " mom get up Haymitch is passed out on our couch again with a beer bottle broken around him." She woke up after 2 minutes of shaking her shoulder. She looked at me and said " why cant you wake him up. "I cant wake him up because he tried to kill me with his knife last time" Emma replied. My mom get up and went and ughed then get up put her slippers on and went down stairs to the kitchen. Mom got a bucket filled it with ice cold water then handed it to me. Mom then get a broom and swept up the glasses then put too Haymitch then the bucket in my hand's. I know what she meant but I was scared but I also wanted him out of my house so I went and dumbed the bucket on him then run so he didn't hit me with his knife. He went and try to hit what was by him but I was all ready in the corner he then sat up and my mom turned on the light.

I run up the stairs before mom started yelling at Haymitch I didn't want to hear it I check my alarm clock it was 2 in the morning and I'm tired as hell. I just climbed straight back in to bed and snuggled back in to finn hoping to get more then 3 hours of sleep. I woke up at 11 in the morning which made me happy and I sat up and look around Thomas must have went in toby' room to take a shower and Brionna I could hear in my shower. Then there was Finn who was awoke but didn't move from his spot but his arms were around me now. I looked over at him and said "hi" he pulled me closer to him and said "hi" then kissed my forehead. When Brionna come out of the bathroom I jumped away from Finn then Thomas come in and I told Finn to go take a shower because he smells like sweat and the lake. I started talking to Brionna and Thomas when Finn left " hi guys and I don't think I have fully introduced myself to you Thomas I'm Emma." I outstretched my hand to him so he could shake it but Brionna shake it instead. " I'm Thomas as you know Gale is my dad and my little sister is Tris she is your brother's age 11 and I'm keeping an eye on her." I looked up at him surprised because I didn't think he talked and there was one question that was bothering me is where is his mom. I could help my curiosity I asked him " Thomas why isn't your mom here?" I looked up and I think I saw I tear coming from his eye he replied with his face softer then it was a second it ago " she died when I was four giving birth to Tris." I felt so bad for asking I said sorry and my voice had sorrow in it.

I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth trying to keep tears from coming out of my eye's. I come out and Thomas eyes were red and Brionna had the T.V. on without a care. Finn was back in the room so I took him downstairs and told him about Thomas's mom because Finn knows what it feels like without a parent since his dad died before he was born. Then mom called everyone for breakfast I don't know why either she usually just say's breakfast is ready instead of making as all eat together this should be a fun breakfast not. We had pancakes and waffles everyone was at the dinner table. Mom started explaining how we have to help starting getting the house ready for the party which is tomorrow. My birthday is tomorrow wow tomorrow I will be sixteen. We had to help get all the stuff that goes inside set up which wasn't much will dad was at the bakery finishing the cake. We had streams and other stuff up it looked perfect all in my favorite colors. When we were done it was 5 so we went to the diner for dinner which we were there for an hour just waiting for Johanna to finishes. After that we all went home and Brionna, Thomas, Finn and I were watching Percy Jackson and the lightning thief when I heard a "bang" again then someone saying " oh shit".

I hope you enjoy this chapter bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**.** I hope you enjoy**

Shopping

I get up from the spot I was in and Run down the stairs to see what break now. There was Haymitch in the kitchen with more broken glass by him but he is somber and was just drinking coffee. He looked at me like you clean it I shake my head and walked away it is his mess not mine he can clean it up. I went back upstairs and since it was only 7 at night I was going to put another movie in when I remembered. I'm taking Brionna to the mall to make her buy a dress for tomorrow so I'm not the only one wearing a dress. So I pulled Brionna off her bed throw her shoes at her and told the boys where we were going at first Brionna resisted but after the boys and I dragged her down stairs and on my bike she went. Before we left I left a note saying where we were going. On the way to the mall Brionna sat in the basket will I paddle. I went pulled my bike up to the bike rack and locked it. I went inside the mall dragging Brionna behind me as we walked to the dress store I was talking to Brionna about girl things like boys and cute dresses weird right Brionna really didn't care. When we get to Delly's dress store it was empty so the whole store was our which is good because everyone always ask me questions. I took Brionna to the rack with her size I let her look while I walked around.

I walked back over and Brionna had a light blue dress with diamonds by the neck and ruffled at the bottom. I point her to a dressing room will I went and picked shoes that would go with the dress I find light blue flats with diamonds all round them that were her perfect size. I went back to wear she was and she had come out of the dressing room and she was beautiful I gave her the shoes and she looked even more pretty. She then went to the large mirror and looked at herself she looked shocked then turned to me and said " thank you for bring me sorry about putting up a fight and not wanting to come. I couldn't be more pretty." I looked up at her again and she was smiling and I went up and hugged her and she hugged me back " Your welcome Brionna now go change don't want to ruin that dress." She looked one more time at herself then went back in the dressing room. She come out and we walked to the register and Delly was working today so I said hi and she was as cheerfully as always. She talked on and on about how old I have gotten and my party when she was done and the dress was paid for I said goodbye and speed walked out of the door with Brionna behind me. I took her to the make up and jewelry store next it was only 7:30 and the mall closes at 9 so we have time.

I walked over to the jewelry and picked out a necklace for Brionna and I. It was a friendship necklace that was shaped like a heart and spill down the middle on one said it said best the other friend it was half orange and half green. I then took Brionna over to the make up and picked natural colors for her and I to wear tomorrow I also get eye line and a lip boom. Then we left and I wanted something to eat so we went to Aunt Annies pretzel the line was short which was good because the mall closes in an hour and we still had a few more things to get. Brionna got cinnamon sticks and I got the mini cinnamon sticks. After we finished that I took her to the perfume store and didn't buy anything because it all didn't smell good and then I went back outside with Brionna holding her dress and unlocked my bike. I paddled will Brionna sit in the basket trying not to have her dress hit the ground. We got home at 8:30 and the boys were upstairs in toby's room playing video games we could hear them screaming at the T.V from here. Toby and Tris were in Toby's extra room playing with his toys and the adults were outside.

We went upstairs and put Brionna's dress in my closet next to mine and put the make up in the bathroom. Then we went down the hall to the room where the boys were screaming at the screen and we walked in they didn't stop playing didn't even look up. So we walked in front off the screen and instead of a hi we get a move we are trying to play a game from Thomas. I went up and sat on Finn's lap and took the control and they are playing some killing game so I went found Thomas character and shot him. Then Thomas scream " what was that for Emma?" Now Brionna was sitting next to Thomas and she hit him on the head She replied for me" because you were being rude duhh." Then I felt some one tickling me and the next thing I know everyone was tickling me and Thomas said that this was revenge. I started laughing so hard I could barely breath then I shout Brionna helped me with the revenge tickle her to. Then everyone get off me and went and tried to tickle her but she was fast but they get her in the corner. When they were done with her they left us on the ground trying to catch our breath then they went back to their game.

So I just got up and sat in the chair next to Finn watching them play will Brionna sat next to Thomas watching too. Finn killed Thomas and won so Thomas throw the control at the ground. After that there was a thunder storm and it was funny because when the first struck of lightning come Brionna jumped straight out of her chair on the ground. We were all talking about tomorrow when the thunder storm stopped " so Emma are you excited to be sixteen tomorrow" asked Thomas. He was the youngest in the room and Brionna was a month older then him and I was 3 months older then her and Finn was 4 months older then me. I looked up at my friends I wasn't sure how to answer that question I Just said " I guess so." About an hour later Toby come in and said if your not a guy get out because he has to go to bed. Brionna and I got up and said good night to the guys then went to my bedroom where Tris was in her bed asleep. She is so cute so Brionna and I tried our best to be quite and not wake her up. Brionna went to her bed and didn't even change just went to sleep. I went and put on pajama shorts and a tank top and then went to sleep.

Finn Pov

Thomas and Brionna were shaking me awoke " what do you want I"m trying to sleep?" I sat up waiting for them to answer and Brionna whispered" we are going to wake Emma up with a birthday wake up." I get up right away and asked " what are we planning here?" They both had a miscrivious look on there face then dragged me down the hall where there where nerf guns and silly string cans. We get our gear ready then lined up Brionna first then Thomas and last me. Brionna went in first she told Tris to go to the other room she did then Brionna singled Thomas in and last me. Then we counted down to ten and started shooting our nerf guns at her and started spring her with silly string when Emma woke up I started running out of nerf gun things. I dragged Thomas out with me and I didn't get to Brionna in time though Emma had get Brionna and took out a can of silly string and her own nerf gun she started shooting Brionna back. I run with Thomas to the other room which was closest to Emma's room. Which was the room I find her in on my first day here when she didn't like me. Thomas and I walked around the room looking at the paintings only one had her name in the corner showing that Emma painted all this. My favorite was one of two people walking down a beach holding hands. The next thing I know Emma is in the room coming after Thomas and I. I run down the stairs leaving Thomas upstairs as Emma attacks him. I run outside and hide on the side of the house hoping Emma wouldn't find me. Then she come outside and the next thing I know ...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter going to update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**wow chapter 9 already. I hope you enjoy**

The party Finn's pov

Emma had twice as many guns as me and she had a bucket filled with water prepared to throw it at me. I couldn't run because even if I did she would still find away to get me instead a got on my knees begging for her not to dump the water on me but she did it any way and then everyone come out and we had a nerf gun war. After an hour of that Katniss called as all in for breakfast which was French toast. During Breakfast everyone wished Emma happy birthday and gave her little presents like jewelry and some make up which she didn't real care for. There was one thing that did interest me that she get a little pin it had a bird on it and I think I remember seeing it in school something about it being a mockingjay pin the symbol of the rebellion. She thanked everyone and then went upstairs and didn't ask Brionna, Thomas or me to go with her. We just went in Toby's room and played video games with Brionna. I could hear Emma shower turn on so she must be taking a shower trying to get the extra silly string out of her hair. Brionna won against Thomas and I like 6 times dam she was good at this game. Then Emma come in she wear sweat pants and a tank top and dragged Brionna out to get ready for the party. Thomas and I played for a little while longer which two rounds he won and I won 3 rounds. Then we started to get ready I went and take a shower then get dressed in short and a orange polo shirt I put on my sneakers then went out of the bathroom and started to play video games again by myself. Thomas took a shower then come out 30 minutes later with his bangs pushed to the side and he was wearing jean and a light blue polo shirt and sneakers. I wonder what is taking the girls so long it had been over two hours and the party starts soon. After an hour of playing video games Katniss called as all done stairs and there was Emma even more Beautiful then before.

Emma's pov

After I get revenge on Brionna, Thomas, and Finn for my woke up we then all had a nerf gun fight in the back yard. After a while when I started running out mom called as in for breakfast. For breakfast I got a lot of little gifts like jewelry and make up I wasn't to happy about it though because some of it wasn't that pretty and the make up wasn't my color but I acted happy for everyone. The one gift I looked a lot was my mom's mockingjay pin. After breakfast I went upstairs and took a shower trying to get the silly string out of my hair. Then I put on black sweat pants and a grey tank top. I walked down the hall to Toby's room where the boys where screaming "how is a girl beating us." I then walked in and dragged Brionna out to my room an started helping her get ready. First I did her hair I curled it then sent her to my room to get her dress on will I straight my hair which took us about an hour and a half to do. After I straight my hair I did Brionna's make up and then went and put my own dress on and apply my make up we were done after another hour and the party was starting in 30 minutes. I went downstairs with Brionna behind me, I find my mom in the kitchen she was helping Dad put the food out and cover it so it didn't get eaten before the guest come. I looked outside and Gale was helping put the last touches on the outside stuff it all looked great. Then dad turned around and looked at Brionna and I he looked shocked at first but then smiled. He tapped mom shoulder and she looked at us and she started to tear up from happiness I guess. She then said " you are growing up so fast I wish you were still a little girl." I went up and hugged her and dad joined in "thanks mom I love you." Dad kissed my forehead then let go and I went back next to Brionna.

Mom called the boys down and they looked at us with wow expression. Then Brionna and I did some funny poses to snap them out of there funky. Then my mom made us took a group picture so I was in the middle with Finn on my left side and Brionna on my right side with Thomas next to her first we took normal picture then we started making faces and doing weird poses. Then people started showing up first a few people from school who I barely know then Bella then my parents friends and last Haymitch. They had a dj who was playing old music from before panem but it was good music I dance with my friends all of them don't just Brionna, Finn and Thomas. Toby and Tris dance together which was so cute. I saved a dance for my dad and one for Toby because Thomas wanted a dance with his little sister. There was one slowly song I think it called a thousand years and that Finn and I danced to slow and sweet well Brionna danced with Thomas looking happier then ever. My mom and dad were slow dancing to and for a second I think I saw them back as 17 year olds slow dancing and looking in each others eyes I know they love each other. After that song was over it was dinner time so all the adults help took the food out. We had the deer mom shot the other day and some biscuits and other food some even was from the Capitol. I ate as much as I could which was a little bit of everything then gave the rest to Finn and Thomas who ate a lot. After that we danced a little more before cake then my dad and gale come out carrying the most beautiful cake it had primrose on it because they are my favorite it also look like the ocean because that is my favorite place to paint there was different things I like around it like painting and hunting. I blow out the candles and wished for " I wish for a motorcycle." I made that wish because it is easy to use then a bike. Then it was present time. I made Brionna, Thomas , and Finn sit next to me will I open present. The wasn't a lot of present just card's with money which didn't bother me. The present I did get where some shirts and jeans from Brionna and Johanna. Some shoes from Thomas, Tris, and Gale. Some sweat shirts and jewelry from Finn, and Annie. Also a present from Toby that he made in art class it was a painting not as good as dad and mine but still good of him and Mom and Dad and me. Then Dad put i blind fold on me and took me to the garage. He then took it of and said " happy birthday sweetie." I looked up and there was a motorcycle it was green and was beautiful I hugged my dad and said "thank you I love you so much." He smiled and gave me the keys and a helmet. I jumped on and rode it out of the garage and down the street then back. At first it was hard but on my way back it become easy then I pulled back in the garage and went back to my friends.

I was on my way back to my party walking through the house when I saw Thomas and Brionna kiss at first i was shocked but then I was happy for them so I decide to embarrass them and jumped out on them it was funny because they both jumped away from each other acting like nothing happen. "what did you see" asked Brionna. " I saw you two kiss do you guys like each other are you secretly dating?" I replied back. " well we are dating now and yes we like each other now go away." replied Thomas." So that is how you talk to the birthday girl and i know you two like each other i could see it." I said back then walked out and left them alone. To have someone's put their hands on my eyes " Guess who it is?" " oh i don't know Finn." He moved his hands and asked what I got I told him my wish and he asked " you got me?" " I didn't get you Finn I got a motorcycle." After that we laughed then started dancing again and I told him about Brionna and Thomas he saw it coming to. Then there was a slow song and everyone had left and the adults were cleaning up but they let us have our last dance. During the dance I was looking up at Finn and he was looking down at me and then he leaned in and I did to. He kissed me sweet and soft the kiss wasn't look but it was amazing after that he put his head on mine. Then I heard my dad scream " what the hell is going on here?"

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10.i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Clean up

Dad was looking at Finn and me and he didn't look happy he started walking up to Finn and I. He was walking more to Finn then me so I went and was standing in front of Finn as to protect him. Dad started yelling at me to move but I wouldn't then mom come up and ask "what is wrong Peeta?" Dad just looked at mom and put to Finn. " What did he do Peeta?" asked mom. Dad whispered to mom like I couldn't now when I all ready do know what he did. Mom looked at him like really are you kidding me " Peeta she is sixteen she can kiss who she wants and if Finn is who she wants to Kiss then let her I was her age when I first kissed you so why cant she kiss him." My mom was standing up for us and her and dad and mom first kissed when they were sixteen wow. Dad looked back then just walked away and mom give us a look of sorrow as she didn't mean for him to do that. After that we went inside so dad wouldn't get anymore mad then he mostly likely is.

We went inside and Brionna and Thomas haven't moved from there spot but they were kissing again. This Time Finn jumped on them and they did the same thing they did when i did it before. After that i went upstairs well they were talking and changed in to my sweat pants and tank top from before and took my make up off. I went back downstairs and Finn was seating on the couch will Brionna And Thomas were just sitting there waiting for him to leave mostly likely. I just dragged all of them upstairs so we could go play video games. Brionna went and changed at first and take her make up off then come back in. She had pajama shorts and a sweatshirt on. We played a racing game which Brionna and I won all the rounds. Then after that we went in my room and watched warm bodies. During the movie Thomas put his sister bed next to Brionna and Finn just sat with me on my bed. Brionna and Thomas shared a few kisses during the movie but Finn and I didn't.

I wasn't sure if I liked the kiss or not I did feel a spark but I don't know what it means. After the movie was over Brionna fell asleep on Thomas shoulder so the guys just stayed in my room and Thomas told his sister to go to sleep in his bed in Toby's room. I couldn't sleep for long without waking up from a nightmare but Finn know when I would get a nightmare before me and would wake me up and make it stop. When I wasn't trying to sleep I was thinking what the kiss meant and wondering if it meant the same for Finn. I only get a couple hours of sleep and a lot off thinking and nightmares. I woke up at 9 and know I could sleep anymore so I went and took a shower taking a pair of jeans and a t-shirt it was cold this more. Then I put on my hunting boots and went downstairs and walked to the garage put my helmet on and hopped on my bike I drive away. I drive in the woods and hide my bike where no one but me could find it and went to the lake where I could think with out someone bothering me.

I get a text from mom asking where I was I text her back and said in the woods so she doesn't worry like last time. About a half an hour later my mom was in the woods with me I was hoping she come to hunt but she didn't. She started talking to me and then saw there was something on my mind. "Emma what is wrong?" I hesitated before I said anything I wasn't sure whether to tell her or not about how I feel. " Mom you know how dad told you Finn and I kissed well we did and I felt a spark and I don't know what it means that is why I come here." Mom looked at me but I think she know what I mean " Emma I know what you mean the something happen to me when I first kissed you dad and I still don't know what it means but I still get it every time I kiss your dad, I guess it means that you love him but I'm not sure." I was glad she got it but I'm still confused as to what she means but I just hugged her and said " thank you mom for trying to help me." After that she went hunting and let me be. I walked back to my bike and drive around the district.

When I get home at 12 pm everyone was eating lunch and mom still wasn't home. I just went got some lunch and ate it outside trying to figure out if mom was right. Finn came outside and sit with me he put a flower in my hair and sat with me well I think. I looked up at him and he looked at me I guess he know something was wrong. "Emma are you ok?" Finn asked me I wasn't sure whether to say yes or no " I don't know Finn." is all i could think to say he moved a stranded of hair from my face and really looked at me. " Emma what is wrong?" I could tell Finn was getting weird. I just told him " Finn when we kissed yesterday I felt a spark and i don't know what it means. Did you feel it to?" He looked at me he was think for a minutes then answered " Emma I felt it to but I'm not sure what it was but I think it was a good sign so don't worry." I looked up at him and smiled then he looked down and leaned down and kissed me and this time I kissed him back.

After the kissed Finn asked me a question I didn't except him to ask " Emma will you be my girlfriend?" I thought about and decide to have a little fun with him and answered I will think about it. He then kissed me again after we kissed we went inside holding hands. Brionna and Thomas were no where to be found and Johanna was on the couch watching TV and Gale I think went with my mom. Annie was talking to dad so we went upstairs in my room. On the way to my room we find Brionna and Thomas on the stairs talking why on the stairs I don't know. So we all went to my room where we just talked. after a few hours of talking I wanted to get out of the house so I changed in to a nicer shirt put my hunting boots on and told Thomas, Brionna, and Finn we were all going out for dinner. They agreed and I get my bike ready and Finn drive it will I was on the back and Brionna and Thomas rode on my bike Thomas was paddling and Brionna was in the basket again.

We went to the diner and get a booth with Finn and I on one side and Brionna and Thomas on the other. It was like a double date but it wasn't we all get soda and then looked at our menu's to order. Brionna get grilled cheese, Thomas get streak, Finn get a cheese burger, and I get a plain hamburger we all get fries with our meals to. After dinner I took them to the movies we saw beautiful creatures. It was amazing Brionna and Thomas had a make out session in the back so Finn and I didn't sit with them. After the movie Brionna and Thomas went back to the house well Finn and I went to the bakery for dessert. Dad was working so I went behind the counter and get some cheese buns and cookies. We talked about the movie and our life's before Finn come. Then we hopped back on my bike and rode home when we get home it was 9 pm. I wasn't tired yet so I went to my painting room with Finn behind me and had him model for me. I finished the painting of Finn and it looked like I could took him out and he would be right next to me.

I put the painting on my wall in my extra room. Then went in my room I didn't want to watch another movie so we just talked and kissed then watched TV. At round midnight Brionna come in and went to sleep with Tris following behind her. At round 1 I fell asleep snuggled into Finn. I woke up to Toby jumping and scream I don't know why but he was. He then stop jumping and told me what he was saying it wasn't anything important just that he was going to the zoo. So I fell back asleep with no more interrupts from Anyone.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up with no one around but Finn who was still asleep I guess everyone went to the zoo but Johanna because I can here her sneering from here in my bed upstairs when she is downstairs. I wake up Finn by kissing him on the lips. " Morning beautiful" was the first thing Finn said. I just got up and said "morning" then run downstairs for food because I was starving. There was my favorite fresh from a little early today cinnamon buns. I took 3 then went back up stairs i give one to Finn and I ate one and a half will Finn ate his and the other half. After that I made Finn go take a shower so I could take one. After i got out i put on jean shorts and a t-shirt that had the deathly hallow sign on it. Finn was all ready back in my room when I come out he had a blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

We went on a bike ride and around lunch we went home and get a basket and blanket filled the basket with food and drinks then get back on my bike and rode to the lake. I set up the picnic will Finn had his feet in the water when i was done i went and was standing next to him holding his hand i could tell something was on his mind so i just asked " Finn what is wrong?" He look down at me and answered with You know how i asked you to be my girlfriend yesterday will i still never got an answer yet so yes or no." I looked up at him and kissed him then said yes to him. He smiled down at me and we sat down and ate lunch and talked about our life's and how in the last week it has changed. After our picnic we both had bath suiting on so we went swim. After all of our fun at the lake we went to the movies and saw the host. It was good from what I saw when Finn wasn't kissing me.

After the movie we just went to the meadow and talked it was sun set so we lied on the ground and watched it. I was laying in his arms and we were looking for shooting stars and I realized we need a word like how in the fault in our star's theirs is okay. My mom and dad have a game know what can we use you and me. I looked up at Finn and said "we need something we can say to each other that only you and I will know what it means." He looked down and said " fine but what do you want that word to be." I though but then just told him " I think you and me should be our words." He agreed and know we always say you and me.

At around 10 pm we went back home and everyone was there just sitting and talking. I made Finn go in first then acted like I was parking my bike. I sat with them Finn next to me and they talked about nothing interesting but I need want to get up so I stayed in my sit. At about 11 my mom decide we all need to go to bed and she made the boys go in there own bed's today. Brionna, Thomas, Finn and I were walking up the stairs together I kissed Finn good night and said good night to Thomas. After that Brionna and i stayed p watching some movie she picked and talking about our relationships. I fell asleep half way through the movie because it was that boring. I woke up to Toby jumping on my bed saying get up you are going to the aquarium with all of us today. I kicked him out after tickling him for wake me up then got dressed I put on green shorts and a white shirt and some sandals. I then made the boys wake Brionna up because I wouldn't dare do that.

On the way to the zoo we get two car's because we didn't all fit. So Finn, Gale, my mom, Johanna and me in one car I was in the middle in between Finn and Gale. Will my mom was driving and Johanna was next to her. At the aquarium we all picked an animal we liked mine was the dolphins , Finn's was the turtles , Thomas was the seals, Brionna was the baby sharks, Johanna was the big shark, Annie was scared of most of them but the star fish, Tris and Toby picked everything, Gale picked the Japanese fighting fish, and my Mom and Dad picked the penguins. We were at the aquarium for 4 hours then went out for lunch. We finally went home after 5 hours of being at the aquarium and eating food.

When we get home Thomas, Brionna, Finn and I went upstairs and played video games and Thomas was kissing Brionna when we heard a low scream from outside the some what open door. I got up and open it to...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short I only had one hour to write it so i could put a lot in it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Sorry I didn't update yesterday i wasn't home. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

secrets being revealed.

Tris and Tobias were outside the door giggling I looked around to make sure no adults were around then pulled them in the room. " what were you doing in the hallway and what is so funny?" I asked them at first they were scared but then Toby answered because he now Tris wouldn't. " We are laughing at you guys kissing it is funny and we are out in the hallway because it is by room and we heard the guys yelling." that is what toby said which doesn't surprise me. I then said " what is so funny about two people kissing?" " I don't know I'm 11 everything is funny." really what goes through his mind. Then I had an idea " hey Tobias you want to watch you sister kiss someone?" come out of Finn's mouth he steal my idea. Before Toby could answer Finn come up and kissed me right in front of my brother. When we let go Toby and Tris run out of the room screaming "Finn and Emma are dating!" Great now everyone knows we are dating. The next thing I know my dad was in the room and he looked mad I grabbed Finn's hand and started running we both had shoes on so run to the garage the garage door was open we put our helmets on are hopped on me driving because I'm faster I took him to the only place I could think to hide the cave I parked my bike in there and went to my spot in the corner.

Brionna's pov

Finn and Emma run when Peeta come in what wimps I stand where I was he didn't scare me he is a bakery he wont hurt us. I could hear Emma's bike starting up from upstairs I run to the window and her and Finn where on there way somewhere. I just went downstairs and made a sandwich well Thomas stayed upstairs. I didn't real care that they run even if they are my friends because they will be back they don't have a choice because they are going to get hungry or need to use the bathroom or something. So I just walked around and watched T.V. while everyone else but Thomas, My mom and me just watched T.V. After an hour of watching TV they were back and Katniss was behind them I got bored and tried so I went up to Emma's room and went to sleep.

Emma pov

After an hour of hiding my mom found my bike which lead to Finn and I. She then dragged Finn and I home and dad drive my bike home I guess I'm in trouble now. When we get home Brionna, Thomas, and Johanna were just sitting on the couch doing nothing but watching T.V without a care about us. My dad took Finn to another room I feel so bad for him my mom she just said " you can date Finn I don't care your dad on the other hand overprotect of you." That is why I love my mom she doesn't care as long as I don't grow up like her to fast, dad on the other hand he cares about everything i do. After about 30 minutes i was talking with Annie about Finn and I when Finn and my dad come out. My dad looked happy which is good he didn't take me to another room. I asked him what my dad said he told me ...

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

The Mystery Finn's pov

After about 30 minutes of Peeta talking to me I finally was free. The first person to come to me was Emma and she asked what her dad said, I saw that coming. I just told her that he said don't break your heart. I didn't tell her everything because I don't want to worry her. He real told me (flash back) Emma and I were just find by Katniss in the cave and we just walked through the front door and then Peeta was taking me to another room will Katniss pulled Emma aside, oh great this should be fun ,I thought.

He pulled me into another room I think it was my mom's bedroom. He then started talking to me " Finn are you serious about dating Emma or is this just one of your things that you do to a girl?" I was mad because he thinks I don't like Emma " Peeta I'm serious about dating Emma and no it isn't one of my things because I don't have a thing."

Peeta just looked at me then started talking about love then told me " No funny business and don't break my only daughter's heart." Does he really think I would break Emma's heart I think I love her. I just said yes and hoped he would let me go. After a few more minutes of him talking about how he would hurt me if I break his daughter's heart. He finally let me leave (flashback over).

Emma's pov.

After Finn told me what my dad said I just walked upstairs and jumped on Brionna to wake her up. It didn't work so I get the guys to do that it didn't work then so I went and get some balloons. We filled them up and I went in first then the guys but Thomas chicken out so it was just Finn and I. I went up to her and dropped the first balloon on her head then screamed "starting throwing" to Finn and my the time we started running out I run and grabbed Finn's arm I run downstairs to the kitchen with the adults and sat with them like we were talking the whole time.

Then Brionna come downstairs soaking wet and really mad looking. I acted natural but I guess she saw that Finn was acting nervous and now he did it. My mom asked why she was all wet but she didn't answer instead she pulled her own balloon out and dropped it on Finn's head. I start laughing so hard and Finn give me a look like this is all your fault. She then laughed and went back upstairs everyone was laughing now. Then I heard someone sneaking up behind me I get up and run because i know it was either Finn and Brionna prepared to drop a balloon on my head.

I run outside and lucky who every it was wouldn't go outside. I decide to go for a walk by myself then I saw the school bully coming near me. The school bully is a kid named Teddy he hates everyone in the school and beats them up at least once even the girls he only beats up my grade which is good because I don't want him after Tobias. He has beaten me up yet and I hope he doesn't notice that it is me. I started walking faster I tried to walk past him without him noticing but it didn't work. He grabbed me by the wrists and said " Hi Emma Mellark guess it is your turn to be beaten up." he laughed I was scared I screamed but no one notice then he put duck tape on my mouth and dragged me to an alley.

He pushed me to the ground but before he did he tied my hands together with a rope. He then started kicking me in the stomach he grabbed by arms pulled me up and throw me in to the wall. I could barely breath and I know I was bleeding somewhere but I don't know where. He then pulled me up again and made me stand he punched me in the face and then in the stomach. Then when I started to feel like I was going to pass out I heard Finn calling my name. Teddy must have heard it to because he get the ropes off by hands then took the duck tape off then he put a cut in my leg. I screamed "Finn, anyone come help." The next thing I could see was Teddy being throw on the ground by Finn and Finn saying" where is Emma and want did you do to her?" Teddy didn't answer so Finn knocked him out.

Finn then find me after I screamed the last scream I could before my voice gave out. When Finn get to me I know I would pass out any minute. He wasn't alone he had My mom and Dad with him he must have heard me screaming when Teddy first get to me. "Emma are you ok? Holy shit she is bleeding a lot" is all I could hear Finn say. I could whisper one thing before I passed out " Finn stay with me." He replied back right away "always" then everything went black and I was past out.

**I hope you Enjoyed this chapter. sorry I haven't update in awhile I haven't been home.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. I'm so sorry I didn't update in like forever I just couldn't find time.

waiting finn pov

Emma passed out in my arms and her forehead was bleeding like crazy she was also bleeding in her leg where there was a large cut that looked like someone take a knife and cut it open. I didn't know where to take her I just know I need to take her to a hospital. Peeta come up and take Emma out of my arms and put her in a car which I have no clue where it come from. Katniss was all ready in the car she was crying hard I want to cry with her but I need to stay strong , I know that is what Emma would want. Peeta drove as fast as he could to the closet hospital I carried Emma in and instead of going to the desk and waiting I just screamed "help she could be dying." A lot of nurse come after I screamed that one had a stretcher. They all walked Emma into another room I tried to follow them but they told me to go wait in the waiting room. I did as they said and once I was in a sit in the waiting room I break and started crying as hard as Katniss was.

It was hours before they let any of us in. After about an hour Brionna, Thomas, Johanna, Gale, Tris, Tobias, and my mom all come to the hospital. I was still crying really badly to but I didn't care I was so upset and angry. How could I have let this happen was what I kept thinking in my head. My mom tried to comfort me but it didn't help it just got me more upset. After about two hours they decide to go home seeing as Emma wasn't waking up but I stayed. It is around 1 in the morning and Emma's doctor come out and went to her parents who are the only people that stayed.

Peeta come up to me and said "We can go see Emma now but she still isn't awoke." I nod my head I was happy I want to see her so badly awoke or not. Peeta, Katniss, and I started walking down the hall behind the doctor to Emma's room. Once we get there I run up to her and pulled a sit up next to her and started holding her hand. She looked weak and less like my Emma but still at peace like nothing could harm her and a little scared. I was I could hold her in my arms and protect her from harm. I also wish this never happened. If only I stayed with her maybe it wouldn't have.

It had been a day and Emma still hasn't woke up and I haven't left her side. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out to find a text from my it and went back to looking at Emma. I haven't get in any sleep because I'm to worried about Emma. I must likely look like a mess. Everyone comes and visit her to see if she is ok but know one stays like me. I looked down at Emma and kissed her head wishing she was here with me happy and smiling right now instead of the way she is now.

It has now been two days and I was really worried. She has woken up yet and it has been two days I'm worried she will never wake up again. I want to see her smile I want her lips on mine and want her in my arms. I kissed her forehead again then I whispered in her ear "I miss you and I love you." Then I felt her hand move I get up and pressed the button for a nurse to come. One came right away I told her that I think she moved then I went back to holding her hands. Then Emma's beautiful blue eyes finally open again and her beautiful smiled showed to. Emma was finally awoke.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is really short and sorry it took me so long to update. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter** **15. I hope you like this chapter.**

awoke

Before I even opened my eyes I could feel someone holding my hand. I open my eyes to Finn's lovely sea green eyes staring down at me I smiled because I was happy he was here. It took me a minute to remember why I was here but once I remembered I wished I didn't. I looked up at Finn again and said " Finn!" He smiled and said "hey" he looked worried and like he had no sleep in few days. How longs was I out I started wondering. "Finn how long have I been pasted out for?" He looked at me unhappy with my question then answered with " you were at for 2 days." I could see tears forming in his eyes I could feel them in mine too. I thought I was out for a few hours. "I have been out for two and the first thing you say is hey!" I tried to look serious but I could and end up laughing Finn started laughing with me after a few minutes.

Finn and I were talking for a few hours then my parents and everyone else come. Only two people where allowed in at a time so Finn let go off my hand and said "you need to see other people then me I will be back soon I promise." " But you are all I want to see Finn." He kissed my forehead then walked out of the room. The next person to come in was Brionna and Thomas we talked for a few minutes and then Johanna and Gale kicked them out and come in and talked for about a minute then walked out and next was Tris and Annie. They stayed in the room for about 30 minutes Then My parents came in the sneak Toby in with them. My mom was crying a little and Toby looked a little scared. "Emma you ok" was what toby said before he jumped on me and hugged me. I smiled at him but then felt a sharp pain go up my leg I yelped then Toby get off me. He run out of the room crying I felt bad for him but I couldn't run after him I wasn't allowed out of the bed.

My mom then looked at me and said "Emma you are grounded don't ever run away like that again we don't want to find you the way we find you again." I looked at my mom like she was crazy I'm getting grounded because I didn't mean for this to happen and she is acting like I did. I just nodded not wanting drama I looked at my dad and I could tell he didn't agree with mom here but he didn't say anything. My parents left and the doctor came in he told me that I can go tomorrow and that the only thing wrong with me is a few stitches and some bruises. He also run some test on me he told me I had a broken rib to. Which explains why I feel a little pain in my chest sometime.

Right when the doctor was done Finn come back in and he made me smile. When then talked for awhile but we were talk about random stuff when a nurse come in with food for me and a menu for Finn to order food from. My food was gross hospital food and Finn order some kind of fish lucky him. I was so hungry the hospital food didn't bother me as I though it would. It was getting late and I was getting tired. So I decide to go to sleep. I woke up to my Mom and Dad in the room and Finn nowhere to be found. My mom had some of my clothes in her hand. "hey Emma the doctor says you can leave now and go home." my dad said. I was happy to leave but why did they have to come I don't want them here, but I nodded my hand and get up anyway. It hurt to get up at first but I managed. I took the clothes from my mom and went in the mother room. I was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top, and my hunting boots. I brushed my hair and left it down.

I went outside to find Finn on my bike and holding my helmet. I hoped on behind him and we rode off before my parents were even outside. Finn took me home which was the last place I wanted to be right now but what I find at home surprised me the best.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. I hope you enjoy.**

surprise

"surprise" everyone in the room yelled I looked around confused as to way everyone I know in school was here even Bella. "What is going on here?" I asked then Bella yelled " your sweet sixteen party." I was not happy with that I told her I didn't want one but she would always do thinks I didn't want her to for herself never for me. I want upstairs to my room after bella said that and put something nicer on and by nice I mean jeans my hunting boots and a nice shirt I put a little make up on then went back downstairs.

Everyone was in the back yard we had some drinks, some food and some really loud old music playing. I was walking around talking to my friends thank them when I spotted Thomas and Brionna Finally someone I actually want to talk to. I went up to them and was talking when I felt someone's arms go around me I though it was Finn but who it was I didn't want to see Bella is trying to hurt Finn and mine's relationship because she invited my ex- boyfriend Liam. I looked up at him and slapped him he know not to do that and not to come here.

After I hit him I run to the woods to the lake where I could think. Why would Bella do this why would she invite him just why. I know I was going to cry but I hold the tears in but one escaped. I sat curled up in a ball at the lake think and have tears fell down my faces. It had been about an hour and I was getting hunger but I didn't want to go back so I got my phone out and sent a text to Finn telling him to bring me food and where I was.

Finn come a few minutes later with a picnic basket and blanket. I smiled at him he put the blanket down and then put the basket on top he then sat down and motioned for me to sat with him. I get up and sat right next to him he said "hi" I looked up at him and laughed "I have been out here for a little longer then an hour and you say hi." I tried to stay serious but I couldn't he was just so cute looking it was hard to stay serious. He then looked down at me and kissed me I realized this was the first kiss we shared in days. I then pulled away and opened the basket inside was some sandwich, water,and some cupcakes.

I smiled at how cute this was I then took a sandwich and ate it. Finn and I were talking and eating then he asked me " does this count as our first date?" I had to think about that because I forget we haven't had a first date. I said "I guess it does Fin and it is my best first date ever." then I kissed him and pulled one of the cupcakes out. When he wasn't looking I smashed it in his face then started laughing. He went and grabbed a cupcake and I run but he was faster run and he wrapped his arms around me and smashed one back at me. We then just started laughing. We were going to wait a little longer to watch the stars but it started raining. So we had to clean up everything really fast and run back to my house.

When we get back to my house we were soaked and laughing but I was also shivering because it was cold. Finn then wrapped his warm arms around me and hugged to his chest. We were in the living room and no one was around so Finn cupped my face and lean down to kiss me and it felt just like the first one but we were interrupted by Johanna. She pretend to throw up at us but we ignored her. When I let go I told Finn "this was the best first date ever." He smiled and then he4 went to Tobias room to take a shower and I went to mine. When I get in my room I closed the door then went to the bathroom and showered. I come out and Brionna was in the room so I asked her how her day was and it she wanted to watch a movie. She did so we watched finding nemo after I did a lot of begging to her. I was talking to Brionna while we were watching the movie and she told me "you do know tomorrow is Finn, Thomas, and mines last day here." What was the first think I thought how could a month be over so check I grabbed my phone and looked at the calendar on it and she was right. I break now I don't want them to leave. I was crying when Finn walked in. Brionna just nodded like they planned this. Like they planned this was Finn to upset to tell me this himself so he made Brionna do it.

**I hope you like this chapter. Also if you put ideas in the reviews I will try to use them later in the story if they go with the story **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

There last day

Brionna walked out of the room leaving us alone then Finn come next to me putting his arms around me and helping me to calm now but it didn't work because I kept thing after tomorrow I wouldn't have him to do this for me to calm me down when I'm sad or make me smile with him being him and he can't make me laugh either. It took a while for me to calm down to the put that I could talk "finn where you scared or upset to tell me yourself?" "I was terrified to tell you because your beautiful smile would turn into a frown and there would be tears coming out of your eyes and I hate when you are like that and I didn't want it." I smiled up at him wiping my tears away if he doesn't want tears then I well give him a smile. He smiled back then I grabbed his hand and took him with me to the woods. In the woods there is an old house it is very deep in that is why I never go there or talk about it. In the house is a garden it has pretty flowers when I found it they were all died but then I found a button that turned on water and I come out here every month so they don't die and water them sometimes I come out here to think to.

It was a long walk but when we get there I sit on the ground and looked at all the plants. It had stopped raining so we could see the stars. Finn sat next to me and put his arms around me and I snuggled in to him. I then looked up at the ceiling the ceiling that was see through and looked at the stars. In science we learned about the stars so I was pointing some of the things I remember which isn't much.

Finn and I were out there for a little will just spending our last time alone for a little while together because tomorrow we have to be with everyone. I was laying in Finn's arms about to fell asleep when I get a text from Brionna "come home your mom wants you." Ugh was what I thought I don't want to leave I leaned up to Finn and kissed him I was about to let go but he deepened the kiss. We were kissing for a few minutes before I let go. "Come Finn we get to go." He lied down on the ground and started acting like a little kid again. I laughed at him and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but instead he pulled me down and I was in his lap. I went to get up but he pulled me down and kissed me again I break the kiss and get out of his grip. I then Get up and tried to push Finn out but I couldn't move him very far.

I was looking around think of a way to get him up when I trapped on something and landed on Finn. All I heard was him say ow before I started laughing. I went to get off him but he put his arms round me and said "you aren't go anywhere until you kiss me." I shake my head and moved it away when he tried to kiss me. I sat still for like 5 minutes will Finn kept trying to kiss me until I finally gave in because I know he was just going to make me laugh. I kissed him then Get off him. Since he made me kiss him I made him give me a piggy back ride back home. All my mom wanted from me was some of my arrows because she couldn't found her's.

There wasn't really anything to do so Brionna, Thomas, Finn, and I decide to play a game of hide and seek with Toby and Tris because we haven't really been doing anything with them. We did girls vs. boys. The boys counted first so Brionna, Tris and I were going to hide. I took them In the kitchen we put Tris in a cabinet at the bottom so she didn't have to climb with us. Then Brionna and I went up to the top of the cabinets hanging on the wall we both fit and once we were up there the boy's yell ready or not here we come. Then we went silent and waited.

**I hope you like this chapter sorry it is so late I guess you could say I was busy but not really I just couldn't get on the computer. **


End file.
